


One Pixie Away

by minniii_1



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniii_1/pseuds/minniii_1
Summary: Haechan, lead singer of a going nowhere local band, visits a dusty old book shop one day and accidentally frees a pixie. Very annoying - not only is it not the granting wishes type, now it's attached itself to him, won't let him concentrate on work, and may be trying to hook haechan up with the bookshops owner?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Hyuckie Moon Exchange 2020





	One Pixie Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cuujiicuujii](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cuujiicuujii).



!! Hi~ little notice I wanna put here, the love interest for Haechan in this story will have a gender neutral name so you can decide the gender of his love interest !!

My alarm clock started ringing throughout the whole apartment, waking me up in a jolt. But once again, I woke up today feeling useless again. Nothing ever seems to go the way I’ve planned it to. But maybe that’s just my destiny ? I brushed these constant thoughts away again and got up to get ready. I head into the bathroom to wash up when I receive a phone call from one of my close friends, Chenle. 

I answered. “Hey, why did you call me?” 

“Haechan, you aren’t busy today, right? We’re having a band meeting later on.” he said through the phone. 

“Actually, I have a shift to work today at the cafe, so I don't know if i'll be able to make it. What time will the meeting be anyways?” I asked as I usually worked the eight hour shift plus overtime at the cafe, especially on fridays. 

“We were thinking to plan the meeting at 5pm at the local cafe, not the cafe you work at though” he laughed 

“I think I might make it. I'm not exactly sure though.” I explained to Chenle. “I’ll try to make it though! But if I don’t just fill me in on what you guys discuss, please.” 

“Okay, but at least try making it, don’t break my hope that you’ll be there.” he said in a whining pitched tone. I hung up on the phone call and continued with my morning routine. 

After washing himself up and getting dressed, I looked at my reflection in the mirror one last time and headed out the door. I walked down several flights of stairs as my apartment room was on the 7th floor, which would usually take me a few minutes to go down. After I reached the lobby floor, I headed towards the bus stop for a couple minutes before the bus arrived. I get in and swipe my bus pass card. I walk towards the back of the bus and take a seat facing the window. I plug in my earphones as the bus starts driving. 

Billie pov: 

After running multiple errands throughout the whole morning, I decided to take a trip at the local bookstore that I work at and to turn in a book that was due a few days ago. Bookstores have always felt like a safe place for me and I also spend way too much time reading books, but that’s just who I am. I guess. 

This bookstore is a very ancient one, possibly even over 100 years old, as the neighborhood says. I walked into the small bookstore and heard the small bell on the door jingle, signifying someone entering the building. Before making my way towards the librarian at the counter, I decided to look around the bookstore and see if any new books have been released. 

After looking around for a couple minutes, I pick out a book and walk towards the counter finally. 

“All late, I know, but I’m here to turn in this book” I jokingly said to one of my friends who works here with me. She grabbed the book from my hands and scanned it. She then reached her hand out to me and opened the palm of her hand signifying me to also give her my library card. I reached into my pocket and handed her my card. 

“Billie, you have a $5 dollar fee, you gotta pay” she said laughing as I owe a fee to the bookstore I work in.

“Yeah yeah, I'll pay it, I guess” I said jokingly, rolling my eyes as I opened the tote bag I had at my side and looked for a five dollar bill. I pulled out a five dollar bill and handed it to the librarian. After handing it to her, I place the other book that I want to check out on the counter. 

“Let me check this book out now too, please.” I said as I slid the book on the counter towards her. She picked up the book and handed it back to me. 

“I’ll turn it in on time this time!!” I laughingly said. I grabbed the book, placed it into my bag and walked out. 

“Oh Billie, wait. Dohyun isn’t going to be able to work the shift from 4 to 10 so I think you’re going to have to come..” 

“It’s okay, I’ll work the shift no worries!” I told her and continued to walk out the bookstore 

At this point, I have completed most of the errands I wanted to run and decided to head back home to rest before working my shift later. I walked down to the nearest bus station and opened my book to start reading it, while the bus arrived. The bus eventually arrived at the stop and I closed my book gently and made my way towards the doors of the bus. I walked on the bus and realized that it was oddly packed today. I searched around for an open seat but I couldn’t find any. Except one. One which was next to a young man with earphones plugged in, I hesitated whether I should take the seat next to him or just stand and hold onto the bus’s railing. 

“Excuse me, you’re blocking the aisle” the bus driver told me as I stood blocking the aisle of the bus. I jumped out of my trance and decided to take the open seat. I nervously sat down besides the young man and tried not to make things awkward, as I’m normally a shy and awkward person. I opened my book again and started reading it to ‘distract’ myself. 

About 10 minutes or so passed by and I looked up to see that the bus was arriving at a stop. Then I realized that the person sitting next to me was speaking to me.

“I’m trying to exit but as you can see there’s not a lot of space for me to get through, can you stand up for a bit?” he said politely. I froze for a moment trying to process what he said. 

“Oh yes of course, go ahead, I apologize” I said as I stood from my seat and moved out of the way. 

“Thanks” he said as he grabbed his things and walked down the aisle, exiting the bus. I sat back down and scooted myself to the window seat to allow someone else to take my seat. 

As I was getting comfortable on the seat I saw a small booklet laying on the floor under the seat in front of me. I reach down to grab it and examine it. Inside it had the name ‘Lee Haechan’ written really clearly on the first page of the book. I hesitated whether or not to look through the booklet as I didn’t want to invade a stranger's privacy. I decided to not look through it, but placed it in my bag. I thought maybe I’ll meet him again on this bus and will be able to give it to him then. 

Eventually I arrived at the bus stop I needed to get off at and walked a couple more minutes down to my house. I put the key in the keyhole, opened the door and entered my home. I headed straight to my bedroom and tossed my bag onto a chair. I then jumped onto my bed and decided to sleep a few hours before having to work at the bookshop later. 

HC pov: 

I finally arrived at the cafe I worked at and entered it. As soon as I entered it, the fresh scent of recently baked pastries and coffee hit me. I made my way towards the counter and went around to get in the ‘kitchen’ part of the cafe. 

“Good morning! Glad to see you at work today” one of my coworkers, Joshua, greeted me as I put my things down. 

“Ah, good morning to you too. How’s your day going so far?” I tried to carry the conversation

“Well, the cafe hasn’t really been busy so I’ve been relaxed the whole morning, but you know rush hour is gonna begin in an hour or so” he said, lightly laughing towards the end

“Yup, especially on Fridays, am I right?” I joked back “Anyways, let me grab an apron and get to work’’ I said excited to lift up the spirits of the cafe. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After working several hours at the cafe, my boss called me over and told me I could head home now as the cafe’s business slowed down. I walked towards the back of the cafe where I placed my bag. I quickly examined it to make sure all of my things were inside it, but realized my booklet wasn’t in it. In it, was the lyrics and music ideas the band and I have planned for a very long time now. I panickedly searched around the counter but couldn’t see anywhere where the booklet was. 

“Umm, has anyone seen a small booklet around here? It was in my bag but it’s not there anymore” I said asking my coworkers around me. 

“No, I’m pretty sure none of us have been in the back?” one of them answered me

“Are you sure you brought it with you? None of us have seen a booklet around here..” another one answered. A few of them offered and helped me search for the booklet but after about 10 minutes we decided to give up. I was pretty sure I brought it with me, but I started thinking i lost it somewhere else, or maybe left it at home.. 

“Sorry, we couldn’t find it,” Joshua told me with a disappointed tone. 

“It’s okay, haha, it’s my responsibility for my things. Don't apologize.” I said embarrassed. “I'll go now, I need to be somewhere soon. Bye!” I said as I put one of the backpack straps onto my shoulder and waved goodbye to Joshua. 

I checked the time on my watch and realized it was 4:15pm I still had about 45 minutes until the meeting with the band. I decided to walk down to the other cafe they decided to meet up since I still had a bit of time on my hands. As I was walking, I spotted an interesting, old, and small bookstore on the corner of the street. I walk towards it and look through the window display in front of the building. I curiously look through it and see a few people inside it. At this point, I was really curious to see what this old bookstore has so I entered it. Surprisingly, the bookstore didn't have a dusty smell to it, but rather the scent of new books. I went towards the big shelves filled with books on it and explored through it. There were a blend of books which looked very torn and ruined, with a few books that were new. I spotted a book that looked interesting to me so I went towards it. As I walked towards the book, I accidentally knocked over a mason jar that was sitting by the window sill, breaking in pieces. I stood there in shock. 

“Did something fall?” the librarian of the bookstore asked as she stood behind me. I froze as I was embarrassed that I broke something that wasn't mine. I turn to face them and apologize. 

“Yeah, I accidentally knocked over the jar that was sitting on the window. I sincerely apologize.” I said while slightly bowing to show my sincere apology. 

“No no, it’s okay, it isn't anything important” they slightly chuckled. They walked away from where we were standing for a moment and came back with a broom in one hand and a dustpan in the other. 

“Wait,” they said suddenly, pausing from sweeping the broken jar. 

“Aren't you the guy that was on the bus earlier?” they questioned me. I was confused on what they were asking about. 

“Earlier today you rode the bus number 726, right?...” they said as they were starting to feel embarrassed. 

“Uhhh, yeah i did take that bus earlier today…?” i said awkwardly

“I think you left a booklet in the bus.. I'm pretty sure it's yours as it was under the seat you sat behind…” she said as she continued to broom the glass. I felt elated when I heard that they found the booklet I desperately needed. 

“You have it?? Do you really?” I said excited yet surprised. 

“Yes, I do! I actually hoped i would find you soon to give it to you.” they said as they signaled me to follow them. 

“Oh my, thank you so much for saving it for me. It’s really important to me.” I said walking behind them. 

“How come?” they asked

“You see… I'm in a band and most of our works are inside that book. I would be ruined if I lost it.” i explained to them

“You’re in a band? That’s really cool! What’s it called?” they paused and turned to face me really excited. I felt embarrassed as our band really wasn’t going anywhere and was basically a waste of time.

I nervously chuckled. 

“Well umm, you see, it’s not really popular, really isn’t going anywhere anytime soon. But I guess it’s just more for my members and I to bond together..” I sighed. As soon as i said that, their expression changed. They seemed a bit more pitiful now. 

“Oh.. i'm sorry.. I mean you start somewhere right?” they said, trying to lift my spirits up a bit. 

“No. It’s alright, I don't really think the fame life is for me anyways.`` I said disappointed as I hiddenly did have a passion for music and my band members. 

“But here’s your book! I really can't do much, but I really do hope you and your band will become successful one day. I mean it” they said as they gave me a warm smile. 

“Ah, again thank you so so much for saving my book and returning it to me. I'm really grateful.” I said as I bowed to show my gratitude. “By the way, I’m-” i was saying before i was cut off. 

“Lee Haechan, I know. I peered at the first page of your book” they laughed. “That’s it though, don't worry! I didn't snoop for long” they laughed again. I couldn't help but laugh with them as well. 

“Are you free tomorrow, perhaps?” they shyly asked me. “I’m not exactly saying a date, but-” they were saying until they cut themselves off as they were clearly embarrassed. 

“I’m free in the afternoon actually.” I said back. “Let me have your number so I can contact you some time?” i said as i ripped out a page from my booklet and gave her the pen that came along with it.

“Sure” she said as they wrote their number down and handed me back the paper.

“It was nice meeting you personally, but I need to go somewhere soon right now. I’ll contact you soon!” I said as I waved walking out of the bookstore. 

I checked the watch on my wrist and realized it was 4:50 and had 10 minutes to arrive at the cafe where the band was meeting up. I started to run when suddenly I heard a very high pitched voice near me. I turned around to see who it was but no one was near. 

“In front of you silly!” the voice told me. I turn around and see a small figure flying in front of me. I was confused on what the hell it was. 

“Who- what are you?” I asked, blown out of my mind. 

“You wont believe me if i told you” it rolled my eyes at me. “I'm a pixie, or fairy, or whatever you call it” it shrugged it's shoulders. 

“Fairies aren't real” i laughed 

“See I told you, you wouldn't believe me” it laughed at me “My name is Priscella, and don't tell me yours, I know it's Lee Haechan” it mischievously rolled its eyes at me again. 

“How’d, how did you know that? I don't believe any of this.” i laughed as i felt i was slowly going insane. 

“Yeah yeah, believe it or not, I’m real. And shouldn't you be going somewhere right now?” she said pointing down the sidewalk, signifying me to walk to where i was going. I genuinely stood there, feeling dumbfounded. 

“Uhh, go ahead and go, are we just gonna stay here?” she crossed her arms

“We-?” I yelled 

“Yes, we. Now go and walk along, we’re friends now” she said as she started flying in front of me, leading the way. I found myself starting to walk as well.

“So, I see you had a crush on the librarian back there. Very #CUTE! I root for both of you!” the fairy teased me, causing me to flutter. “I’m very good at setting people up, I should be cupid” it gasped “Maybe I already am cupid, and I just don't know it !?” it said ‘surprised’ at some degree. 

“This fairy thing really does talk too much” I thought to myself. I just met it and it’s already getting on my nerves. 

I finally arrived at the cafe, worned out as ‘Priscilla’ wouldn’t shut her mouth one bit throughout the whole walk. 

“Where are you gonna stay while I'm in the cafe? You're definitely not gonna enter it along with me” I stood straight asking priscilla. 

“You don’t want me to go in with you? That’s very rude of you to say!” she acted offended. 

“Please don’t make things hard for me, just, I don’t know, fly around here until I’m finished with the meeting. I’m NOT taking a ‘fairy’ with me? Do you want them to think I’m crazy? Hell, people right now are probably staring at me weirdly right now because I’m talking to myself” I rambled complaining to the annoying fairy. 

“You do look pretty stupid yelling at yourself right now” she laughed at me. I felt heated at that moment and didn't decide to respond to her. I quickly just dashed to the door and slammed it before it entered the cafe with me. 

“It’s a small fairy, it isn't possible for it to open the heavy door” I thought to myself. I calmed myself down for a few moments and searched for the group. Suddenly, in the corner of my eye, I see a group of people waving at me. I see all of my band members: Chenle, Jisung, Jaemin, Jeno, Renjun, and Mark all waving at me. I made my way towards the table they were sitting at.

“You look kinda mad, did something happen?” Chenle asked me worriedly. 

“Huh?” i said as I was still in a trance. “I'm okay, nothing happened” I tried to shrug it off. “Anyways, what are we discussing today?” I said as I pulled out a chair and settled down onto it. 

“So as you know, it’s been, what?, about a year now since we’ve formed this band..” Jeno began saying “and as we’ve all been noticing, we really aren’t going anywhere” he sighed disappointed. “I know, I know, we shouldn’t be greedy and want to become famous and successful so quickly, but this is just so disappointing. We can't even get ONE gig without begging.” he said really disappointed.

“Jeno, don’t say that. As people say, we have to start somewhere, right?” Jaemin said, trying to comfort him and ease the discussion. “I think we should start somewhere public, where people can hear our music and maybe would want to hire us for gigs?” he proposed the idea

“Honestly, I think we should just call it quits at this point..” Jeno said really heavy hearted. “It’s been a year already and I don’t think we’ve made any progress. We shouldn’t be in this meeting for a group that decided to debut a year ago. Don’t you agree?” 

All of a sudden, all of us felt really tense. The environment felt very heavy. We all sat silently after what Jeno just said. Although I hate to say it, but secretly I felt like we all agreed. We’re a one year old group and we should be further ahead of the spot we’re in right now. 

“Is this all we have to say..” Renjun quietly said. “ I don’t exactly think we should disband yet, but maybe a hiatus? To figure things out and see what we decide to do with ‘Dream’..” he asked. 

  
  


“I agree, I think we’re all overwhelmed and we should take a break. We should think things through and not make such sudden decisions so quick.” Jaemin added to the conversation. 

We ultimately agreed on going on a hiatus from the band. It was the best option we had at the moment. After having the discussion regarding the band, we decided to eat at the cafe and talk casually, with no mentions of the band. After spending an hour or so chatting with everyone, it was time to head back home. I waved goodbye to everyone as I grabbed my bag. Opening the door of the cafe, I hoped that that ‘pixie’ wouldn’t be here. But I spoke too soon. 

“How’d it go? You seemed a bit sad there. Huhuhu what happened?” she started rambling already. Honestly, I didn’t feel well so I began walking, ignoring anything it was saying. However, it really did begin following me. I didn’t want to argue with it so I plugged in my earphones and put the volume up to an extent where the pixie became ‘muted’ to me. After a long walk, I finally arrived at my apartment and stopped at the door of it. I took out my earphones and turned to the fairy, which still followed me. 

“Listen, honestly I’m not having a good time right now and you aren’t helping. I don’t care if you’re even gonna follow me into my apartment but don't talk please” i said really annoyed and tired. Priscilla did look a little hurt for a moment, but then started smiling again. 

“Fine, whatever.” she rolled her eyes. “I won't talk for today, but remember you broke the jar i was living in so now you need to deal with me.” she gave me attitude.

I put the key into the keyhole and opened the door entering my apartment. Priscilla followed me in silently. I closed the door and set my belongings down onto the table. I made my way towards my bedroom. Closing the door behind me, I jump onto my bed and lay down to think things through. To be honest, I’m still very heartbroken at the decisions that were made at the meeting today, but it was for the best of it. Meanwhile deep in my thoughts, I felt myself drifting away to sleep. Knocking completely out last night, I woke up to a new day and heard the birds chirping outside the building. I hesitate whether to fall back to sleep or to get up today and be productive. In the end I decide to go get out of bed and cook breakfast. Going to the kitchen, the pixie from yesterday sadly wasn’t a hallucination and was still here. ‘Omg, good morning! I’ve been waiting for you to wake up! Did you sleep well? I didn’t. You didn’t even give me a bed to sleep in, so rude’ she started complaining already. ‘What did you expect me to give you ? I don’t own beds for ‘fairies’” I told her back. “Also, I’m going to cook breakfast right now, don’t expect me to make ‘fairy’ food either.’ I said as I opened the cabinet, grabbing a pan. I set the pan on the stove and turn the stove on to low volume. Opening the fridge, I grab the egg carton out of it, along with some green vegetables to blend it in with. “So are you going to call the librarian that gave you their number today…?” Priscilla said with a mischievous tone. “Don’t deny it, you like them.” She teased me. I laughed at her. “Do you think I should call them?” I asked “Yes do it! I won’t stop bothering you until you do” she said, starting to poke me in the shoulder. She nagged me the whole time I was cooking breakfast and the whole time I was eating it. “Just do it. It’s clearly you have a crush on them and it was very obvious they have a crush on you too” she said. “Fine, I’ll call. But don’t bother me while I’m on the phone okay?” I told her to make her stop nagging me. I grabbed my bag which was on the other side of the table I was sitting at and looked for the piece of paper where the phone number was written. Luckily, I found it and dialed it on my phone. After a few moments of it ringing, someone answered. “Hello?” They said “Hi, um, it’s me haechan, from yesterday remember?” I said nervously. “Oh yeah! I never told you my name huh ? I’m Billie. What are you up to right now?” They sounded nervous as well. “Actually, I’m free today. You offered a ‘quote-unquote’ date yesterday… I’ll gladly accept it for today” I said secretly fluttering one the other side of the phone. For a moment there was silence. “Really? I’m free too today! We can meet up later, umm we can meet at the bookstore and we’ll see where to go after that!” Their voice said filled with excitement. “Okay, does 3pm sound good to meet up?” I asked. “Perfectly fine with me” They said back. And just like that, my first love story began.


End file.
